Summer Jobs
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: AU. Mitchie Torres has been sent to live with her aunt due to reckless behaviour, she has also been given a summer job; PAing in a recording studio. There she meets her match in Shane Gray, who wants more than just a coffee. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Jobs.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship?

Summary: AU. Mitchie Torres has been sent to live with her aunt due to reckless behaviour, she has also been given a summer job; PAing in a recording studio. There she meets her match in Shane Gray, who wants more than just a coffee. Smitchie.

Author: ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram.

**Summer Jobs**

**Chapter 1**

**Reckless.**

"_I'm reckless, So reckless. God save me from this madness." (~ Reckless - Papa Roach)_

Michelle Jayne Torres, was not a happy bunny. Perhaps it was because she was feeling the affects of a killer hangover, or maybe it was because she had just received the news that she was being shipped over to her Aunt Leah's.

At 16 years old, she was everything a good parent didn't want their child to end up like- she was into everything she shouldn't; alcohol, drugs, and gangs. While she wasn't a druggie, she was a dealer, but that was to blame on the friends and most importantly, the boyfriend. Or as of now, ex-boyfriend.

In most cases you'd think that blaming a problem or 'imperfection' on someone else, would just be a parent being, well, a parent. All parents would prefer to think their child was perfect and just as easy to turn a blind eye to reckless behaviour, but in this case Dave and Connie Torres were right.

They were also right, in choosing to send their daughter to live with her aunt for the summer. Mitchie had become out of control, she didn't return home until odd hours of the morning and didn't give a damn about the authority they held over her. Why? Easy, she knew she'd get away with it and when you know you can do something you're not supposed to, what else do you do other than test those boundaries.

That's exactly what Mitchie Torres was trained and specialised in. She held no-one in greater regard than herself, and she thought she was right in doing so. Mitchie risked more than just her good grades when she found herself tangoing with the group she called friends. It had gone to the extreme of almost losing her life.

That was what woke the Torres' up; and what a wake-up call it was.

--- --- ---

Shane Gray, walked into the new recording studio, this was where his band and he, were supposed to record their new, highly anticipated album. Walking, or in his case, it was far nearer a strut, into the reception of the building he looked around.

The walls were black with white décor hanging a displayed along the walls and shelves, he nodded with an unneeded approval. He turned around to see where his band mates and manager had disappeared to.

"Okay, so we have a tour of the building, go for lunch and the start messing with the equipment, before we start recording at the start of summer." He heard, Nate say to their manager, Brian.

"That's right kid" Brian replied nodding his head as he opened the door and led Nate and Jason into.

By the time, Brian, Nate and Jason had joined him, there was a middle aged woman also with them.

"Hello, I'm the manager here, Leah Torres, and I, am here to welcome you all to my studio's. Now if you'd like to step over to the left, and through that door we can begin the tour. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask." She greeted, waving her hand to the tinted black door over to the left of the reception desk.

**AN:- **Okay guys, yet another fic from me.

Sorry it's short, the other chapters WILL be MUCH longer, I just wanted to get it up. Tell me what you think.

All for Nothing shall be updated soon, and check out my other fics

Rach x


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Summer Jobs.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship?

Summary: AU. Mitchie Torres has been sent to live with her aunt due to reckless behaviour, she has also been given a summer job; PAing in a recording studio. There she meets her match in Shane Gray, who wants more than just a coffee. Smitchie.

Author: ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram.

* * *

**Summer Jobs**

**Chapter 1**

**All We Know Is Falling.**

_"We tried so to understand, but we can't" ( ~ All we know - Paramore)_

Connie Torres' Pov.

I knocked on Mitchie's door, but it was to no avail. Still, she remained locked, in her bedroom. I sighed, placing the tray of food in front of her door, on it lay a plate of pancakes and a glass of Orange Juice. Last night, I had heard the bedroom window opening, and I knew she had gone out. I suppose by now I had just given up. No mother wants to say they've given up on their child but I knew I was close enough to letting go. Mitchie and I, used to be so close, but then High-School started, and every value she once knew, went out the window.

I understood High-School, I had been there long enough, I had also made some of the mistakes Mitchie had, until my mother moved us away. The fresh start I was given, was what gave me the chance to change. I didn't think completely moving Mitchie's life around was what she needed right now, it probably would have caused more problems than it solved. So instead, I decided a summer in Los Angeles could do some good for her. Maybe getting a way from her home on the outskirts of New York was exactly what could help.

I knocked once more, and heard the groaning of Mitchie waking up. I had thought she would have been up by Lunch time but apparently that would not be enough. She had not returned until three maybe four AM, this morning. As always, I had lay awake in bed, fearing she wouldn't return. Some nights it was as late as half two, some only until half twelve but either way, it frightened me.

Sounding like a paranoid mother, was the least of my worries right now. I slipped into the bathroom and took some paracetamol (Tylenol? I think.) from the medicine cabinet, she walked back out and just as I dropped the tablets onto the tray the door whipped open. I looked up only to see Mitchie. She was a mess to say least. He hair was stuck to her face, her skin was pale and greasy and she smelt really badly of sick.

She groaned and tried to slam the door closed. However I blocked it, by pushing the tray over the door frame. I stood and walked in, stepping over the tray. Mitchie flopped onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

"Come on Mitchie, I just. I need to do this, you're in such a mess right now, and I- I need to fix this for you." She looked up warily, I sensed something in her glance, guilt maybe.

"You think I don't know that, mom. I come home every night or morning or whatever wasted. I sleep through the day and don't talk to anyone in this house. Hell, I'm messing with stuff I know I shouldn't, but I don't think I can stop. How is sending me away going to help me mom, seriously. I come back, then nothings changed. At least if I stay this summer, when I stop speaking to them or whatever I do, I won't have to see them until school starts again. I don't even know if I want to stop talking with them mom. Why do you do this. I finally made friends, and you, you push me away. What is it with you, every single effort I make to make you happy it fails, I gave up. You're to hard to please. You expect nothing but the best of me" She glared at me, her stare, hard and full of hate.

"The only reason, I expect the best of you, Michelle, is because I know, you can give it. Your hiding behind the excuses, trying to blame me, when really all you did was give up on yourself. Mitchie, you don't have friends now, they're more like associates. You could make so many friends, you just need to show them the real you Mitchie. That's why I'm sending you away, you need to re-find yourself Mitchie. You need to find hope, because unlike me, you've lost it." I gave her a sympathetic glance. I made my way out the room, dodging past all the clothes, books, and other assorted objects littered across the floor.

I picked up the tray and lay it on the desk.

"That would be your breakfast, or would you prefer lunch" I asked in an uncharacteristically sarcastic way. I left the room.

I had hope for Mitchie.

I just wished it would be enough.

-x-

Mitchie's Pov

I lay in my room staring at the ceiling, which was covered immaturely in those glow in the dark stars that were oh-so popular an oh-so long time ago. I glanced around the room, everything seemed so wrong, so disorderly, as if none of it belonged here. I kind of felt that way the Torres home to me, wasn't a home, just a shell that I lived in. All it provided me with was food and shelter.

It was sad, when I thought it about that. I missed having my parents. My mother; she had always been so fussy and protective over me, but I pushed her away, and then further, until I thought she had fell from the edge. Fortunately she hadn't, she was hanging off of the edge, waiting for me to pull her back up.

I knew I couldn't though, not yet anyway. Luckily for me, I also knew she was strong enough, strong enough to hold on, for a little bit longer.

I heard a knocking on my window, I instantly knew it would be Jack, my supposed best friend. A girl by the way, she was my only real friend. If you could even call her that. Yes, her, a girl called Jack, did I mention she hated the name. Well, she does.

She's actually my next door neighbour. I didn't know her too well, she always waved to me in school, I didn't wave back, I kind of just nodded in recognition. Not in the, mean 'I'm so better than you' way just nodded. She was pretty new around here. She used to always come knock on my window, until I gave her permission to come sit on my roof with me, she used to tell me all these strange stories, tell me her dreams. She'd ask me the same questions that she answered without being asked, and I always answered the same. She was my hero, she didn't do all the bad stuff I did, she just lived, she got good grades, had good friends, hell, she worked for everything she had. She had the dream life, it wasn't perfect, but it was all the things that mine wasn't, that I wanted it to be.

She was also kind and generous. Not a selfish bone in her body, when I got wasted, she would come clean me up, in the morning, when even my mom wasn't awake.

I walked over to the window, and there she was, sitting cross legged on the small flat surface below the window, sending that infectious cheesy grin at me.

"Good Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." She said, in the same cheerful tone she always possessed. I couldn't help but groan.

"Jeez. For summer it's cold out here" I stated grabbing my duvet and flinging it at her, as I clambered disdainfully from the window. I wrapped it around me and leaned into the corner, where the two edges of the wall conjoined.

"How're you, this fine morning" She asked enthusiastically, as I snuggled deeper down into the blankets, that were wrapped around me now, so tight they looked like a second skin.

"I uh, am the usual" I said, she smiled at me, raking her hands through her dark shiny hair.

"That's go-" she started before I cut her off.

"Guess what?" I said not giving her time to answer. "I'm going to LA this summer. To go and live with my mysterious aunt, I know absolutely nothing about." I announced. She raised her eyebrows, but all the same grinned.

"That's great! Los Angeles huh? Planning on meeting a couple of Celebs." She said winking at me "Ahh, you wish! This is great though, honestly, and you so have to email me. I don't care if you have to break into a stately home to get connected, you shall e-mail me. And you know why? Because you so totally love meee" I laughed at her crazy face. Oh how I envied her. She was always hyper, and me, I was grumpy, tired and hung-over.

"Whatever, Jack, you so totally wish, the only e-mail you're getting is me telling you I've met Connect 3!" I smirked, she was the worlds biggest Connect Three fan. Seriously, and she swears she doesn't have a crush on a any of them. The pathetic part of that statement, I actually believe her.

"If you ever, I repeat ever, meet connect three you ring me on the spot and say, I so owned you. And I will so completely come gate crash your moment and torture you, until you tell me everything. Understand?!" She asked jokingly, although deep down I knew she was serious.

"Sure thing hunny, sure thing" I said. Then she jumped into gear.

"I really don't care though, because we all know, that I will meet them first, after I do an insanely amazing interview with them. Speaking of which, you'll never guess what! You know that article I wrote?" She asked. "The one for the competition. I won! Me! I'm getting an article published in the newspaper." She said referring to the local newspaper, in which she delivered to every door in our block. I grinned, I was genuinely happy for her, and me actually being happy for someone, didn't happen often. I knew my dreams were crushed so the least I could do was be happy for her.

"That's awesome, really it's great" I said, my smile faltering a little.

"What's wrong Mitch!" She asked, a sense of urgency in her tone. I let a few tears slip and then they all came. She hugged me, asking me repeatedly what the matter was.

"I just, it's stupid really I just. Ugh! I hate this, I hate everything, I just started and now I can't stop" She gave me a concerned glance.

"What's everything, Mitch?"

"The drinking. The dealing. The partying. The whole stupid situation I'm in now. I mean look at me. I'm a mess, and I always am. My room is horrendously untidy, and my grades are so bad, they may as well be non-existent, in fact I'd prefer it that way!" I demanded hitting my knee, trying to release my anger. She rubbed my back as she held me closer. "You. You just, you work hard, you have a normal life, hell, you have plans for the future, the only thing I want to do right now is, stop this whole stupid thing with the alcohol, but I don't think I can. I don't want to spend my whole life on this." She pulled away.

"Then Stop" She said plainly.

"What?!" I asked raising my eyebrows, wiping my eyes.

"Stop doing everything you hate"

"I can't just stop- It's hard. I- I-"

"No, Mitchie, the only person that's stopping you is yourself, you just need to tell yourself. It's not hard until you make it!"

With that she left, climbing back down the tree that was positioned, right next to my window.

She left me, stuttering on my roof.

I hated it when she was right!

* * *

**An: **I like this chapter, I wanted it to be longer but, it just seemed right to end it there. So sorry!

Oh My Gosh! WOW! 12 reviews! Are you freakin serious?! **I love you all! **Cheesy grin! =D

Mega Loveage! - Yes, I did just say that, call the freak police ;)

Please Review this chapter, and hopefully it'll be longer and up quicker than this one!

**Rach xox**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Summer Jobs.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship?

Summary: AU. Mitchie Torres has been sent to live with her aunt due to reckless behaviour, she has also been given a summer job; PAing in a recording studio. There she meets her match in Shane Gray, who wants more than just a coffee. Smitchie.

Author: ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram.

* * *

Summer Jobs

Chapter 3

Tonight's the night.

"We just gotta try tonight" ( ~ Tonight - Jonas Brothers)

I sat, playing with the frayed hem, of my blanket, that was currently wrapped tightly around my body, as I shivered on the roof. I had sat here for three hours straight now, and all I had accomplished was looking at everyone that walked by, even intruding by spying through windows, and wishing I was somebody else; someone normal, like those individual.

Even with all the excitement that would course through me, when I'd hit the bar and swallow down drink after drink, I'd wonder why nothing that really was exciting happened to me. I was always looking for answers, and many of them developed into further questions rather than the answers I'd expect. This was one of them.

Was I just dealt a bad hand of cards, or was I just messed up, I certainly wasn't sure, I shook myself from my daze, and bowed my head to the side, finding on my window seat (that I had never bothered to use, despite begging for, for weeks on end) a bottle of vodka.

I think if anyone ventured into my room, they'd be surprised how much of the poison in my room, all of it had escaped undetected from the watchful eyes of my parents. I twisted the red cap hearing the familiar snapping sound of the seal, and looked in at the transparent liquid, I lifted the bottle to my lips and fed myself a generous amount. I stared intensely into the bottle watching the swirling pattern that overcome when I shook the glass bottle.

Somehow it amused me, I don't know why, it just did. I ended laughing rather bitterly, and the more I did so the more angry I got, the anger pelted up in me so instantly as an appliance working when you press the power button. I threw the glass, hard, onto the metal exterior of the garage roof. As you'd expect when glass meets metal, especially counting the added force behind it, it smashed. The shattering sound reverberated around my ears.

_No, Mitchie, the only person that's stopping you is yourself... It's not hard until you make it!_

Jack was right, she always was, but with the whole world gunning for me, what could I do. Nobody believed I could fight and win the war, I needed to. And to add to the problem I was being sent to live in Los Angeles, with some strange aunt I'd never met.

I had never been a people person, I didn't have the manors, the kind and thoughtful aura that everyone loved nor the patience or willingness to except being wrong. The term 'stubborn as a mule' was created for the likes of me, and I'd do everything in my power to keep it that way.

Now, they were sending me to a world of people like me, Hollywood was for the fake, the untrustworthy, the ignorant, self-centered, dumb ones. The worlds rejects who used the little talent they had to make something of themselves before someone else uncovered them for who they truly were and are.

If that happens, you run, before it's too late, and your doing a Britney. Falling apart in front of the world, giving them a piece of your life, something you'll never get back.

One thing was for sure, I wasn't looking forward to leaving the one person who kept their faith in me. So I sat down and did something I hadn't attempted in a while; I wrote a song.

_I'm losing myself_

_Trying to compete_

_With everyone else_

_Instead of just being me_

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck in this routine_

_I need to change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak_

It was only a verse but I truly thought I had accomplished something with it. It was one of my best yet and while it was high in this desolate time of constant low, it still wasn't good enough, because it wasn't going to pull me out this whole I'd buried myself in.

I crawled back into my room, only to be met, seconds later by my mother who had entered after briefly knocking on the door.

"Dinner's ready, oh, and your going to need to pack tonight, tomorrow's the big day," She offered a light teasing tone in her voice, my lips curled slightly in offering of a smile. "Would you like some help with it, there certainly is a lot of mess in here?" She asked generously,

"No it's cool, and anyway, I wouldn't wish that chore on anyone." I declined. I was going to try and build up some family relations before I left, I didn't want to remember their disappointed scowls and there screams, that my behaviour wasn't on. So I chose to be nice, I just wondered if I could hold through.

**Shane's Pov.**

I walked mindlessly around the recording booth, sometimes letting my jacket brush over the orange coloured sound proofed walls. I was checking out the guitars, after tuning the one I had strapped around my neck, I lay it down. I turned around to come face to face with Nate.

Nate Black and Jason White were my two band mates, and as a lot of people 'kindly' would point out, we all had colours for our surnames.

_What a joy!_

"We need to head back to the hotel" He stated, pulling the guitar from my hands. I gave him a surprised look, we were supposed to be in here until seven o'clock and it was only three. "People are looking for you, more specifically, the press, and they're waiting for you outside." He informed me.

"Why are they looking for me?!" I asked slightly wound up, this would be the forth time this month, one of the reasons we'd came to a smaller recording studio in the first place.

"Well I don't know.. You hijacked a plane, you've been smuggling weed, or maybe you assaulted a cop, why are they normally looking for you" He said dryly, a sarcastic Nate great!

We left the building to be caught by a flurry of reporters and paparazzi.

_Shane, is it true you're off the market now.. Shane we have pictures of you with Tess Tyler, yada yada yada._

It made me want to scream, but I ignored it and continued walking until I reached the limo, along with Jason and Nate. We climbed in, and all looked at each other, before sighing. This was really getting annoying.

"Listen up guys," Big Rob stated, "We miss recording tomorrow, and the day after we arrive back here in an unmarked car. Try and lay low, we're going to send Frankie home on the private jet, and hopefully they'll think we've left" He said referring to my younger brother Frankie, we all nodded soundlessly in agreement.

"Sure thing" I muttered, taking out my iPod and turning it up, before losing myself in the music.

**An: **Hello readers, sorry for the wait, I managed to break the power supply for the laptop and I've re-wrote this chapter four times. I've completely changed it so many times, I think I've used every scenario in my head for this one. (' ;

Of course, this chapter is more of a filler, in the end I had no idea, what to do.

Next chapter, I plan on Mitchie leaving, and some other stuff.. o. O Secrets. I do indeed keep secrets.

Go check out my other fic, All for Nothing! (:

I give awesome cookies to reviewers!

Mini disclaimer:- The song quoted above is not mine, but in fact the work of Demi Lovato [and the Jonas Brothers] and it's called Believe in Me, for those who wondered, go listen! The author demands, (' ;

Thank you, for the awesome reviews. As much as I love them, I got 12 for the first chapter and 7 for the following, some more please?! Can we try for 10?

**Rach xox **

**(:**


End file.
